Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions
NOTICE: All old stories not listed on this page with the OC tag will have their OC tag removed and any new stories will have the OC tag removed within a day of being posted if not listed here. The OC Rule: An author's story is henceforth protected by that author. There can be NO alterations to said OC without the author's suggestions. Furthermore, if a story is not listed here, it cannot have the OC tag. The Author Listing on this page... Is in alphabetical order, not order of submission... PLEASE when you add your new listing, put it in Alphabetical order by your names. Cleric, being the owner, is the exception, he shall remain on the top. Cleric of Madness AllenJacoby Please contact me if there are any serious edits you feel the need to make. Feel free to write whatever on the talk page. Also, please check out my blog: http://terriblygoodstuff.blogspot.com for new original content, including short horror stories, poems, ARG investigations, and even some articles or videos. Feel free to email me at aljacoby@rocketmail.com Thanks, and spread the love! Sincerely, AllenJacoby *Circle *Zapata Letters, The AlixeTiir All I ask is that if you change "I Hope You Win", DO NOT, under ANY circumstances, change the first word of each paragraph, even if the grammar is somewhat awkward in those areas, and don't change the general concept of the story. For all other OC, fixing grammatical(and spelling) errors is fine, just don't change anything else without contacting me. *I Hope You Win *Edgar Allan Auditore *Still Winter Auserofepicfeelness I rather nobody touch grammar, I usually use bad grammar to express words phonetically. *Fraidachini Afraid-o *The Walls have Ears *Open Chest Disease BenNasty Feel free to correct spelling errors or other minor grammer things. Please "Don't" move or change the pictures, they are where they are for a reason. If it isn't spelling or grammer, contact me before any changes are made. Thanks!BenNasty {C}My mind is the only sanctuary that has not been stolen from me. Men have tried to breach it before, but I've learned to defend it vigorously, for I am only safe with my innermost thoughts 17:24, March 14, 2011 (UTC) *Every Story has a Moral * The Golfer * Who would do this? * Oh the Memories * Don't Swim on Sundays * With Deepest Regret * The Nature Of Possession * The Newsies Strike * Monumental Disaster * Immortal Revenge * Nuclear Meltdown Bearycool any spelling error or grammatical correction is A-ok. Adding a seperate paragraph or sentence unless I see it firsthand is not ok. *Utter-less Phrases *Why is the Night Called Night? *The Men, the Trail, and the Night *The Day in the Field Bill9929 *Alarm Clock *Boy Scout Troop 666 Blaziquaza *OH FUCK! Bongwatersnowman *09/17/10 *My Poor Stimpy Brinker X Correction of grammatical, spelling or punctuation errors is acceptable. Reposts of seperate sites (with creditation) is acceptable. Please contact me before making large edits or adding photos. *Those Fucking Fingers *Mr. Blue *Dents In Your Wall Chameli *The Handsome Young Man Chaoseed *Sky Judge Charzy *The Shadow Christopher.in.KY *The Damned Civil Man *The Day They All Died *THE NOODLE POODLE *A Fair Trade *GOODBYE SPONGEBOB CorruptedNoise *Who was conversing with me on the cellular phone? *Talk *A Note on Ben Crimmynal *They Come *Never Played It *I Can See It Creepiezandra *FarmVile Crossfire2 *Umineko Lost Episode "????????" DahDoctow *The Computer Curse Daltsch *Euler's Identity *Pokemon Yellow Spacial Edition Dronian *Happy Appy *BINARY.EXE *Bootleg Thief and the Cobbler Video *ROBLOX Caverns *Sword of Syria *Minecraft Cave *Hommer.wmv *A Trip to the Museum *Nick's Missing 3 *The Scariest Sound in the World DrPots *The Girl in the Blue Dress EKnightengale *﻿A Soldier's Tale ExplorationEight This is a collection of stories I've personally experienced in my lifetime. Please don't be like the others, don't assume they're false and made up. Bel̸̛i͞e̸ve̷ ̴́t̵̀h̸҉e͡ ̴t́̕r̸ų͞ţ҉̷ḩ̸. *Aroostook Massacre FRay These stories are ones I wrote in 2008, under an /x/ thread where I would write creepypasta based on a prompt. *Face to Face *I'm Alive! *Those Eyes Gorgonvon GreatJedi7 * David's Game Hallanvaara You should all feel free to spread and use my stories, or improve them if you sincerely believe something should be added or removed.. Just don't screw it up or I will track you down and devour your sould. *The Hand *The Painting Henry.galley *Visionary *An Opportunist *The Frequency *Dogs Do's and Don'ts *New Acquaintanceship *True Fear Hllywdbrit *Living Doll JrvUnleashed Really don't make any edits unless it's an obvious grammatical error. Preferably contact me. Five String Guitar is of higher quality than most of these stupid "EVIL SCARY VIDEO" stories written by 5 year olds. Reflections is decent but nothing to write home about. *Five-String Guitar *Reflections KCohen The Bald Man may have some mistakes. Correct them if you will, edit it if you will. Surde.jpg is a discreet horrible troll parody which was written to make no sense. The Parasite is bad. Feel free to edit it to make it make more sense. *The Bald Man *Surde.jpg *The Parasite Klom99 *Kingdom Hearts: The Other Mix LadyMystery *Eyes on the Ceiling *Scarecrow Nightmare LinkForPresident *Please ask me if you want to make a edit. Be it small or a big edit, please ask me. I really hate it when people mess with my stuff without permision. Thanks. *I Dream of Majora *What is a troll? Lord.russell *The Family Portrait Lorithellama *Dreamer *The Path Mariostrikerz * Grand Theft Auto: IV Ice Cream Truck * Horrible Troll Pastas Give Me Nightmares Maspa *The Drawing MEANWHILE *Captcha Predictions Meatzone *The Channel Meggypoo MeMan *Spiman *BITTEN (The sequel to Spiman) MidgetWithaKnife *The Obscure Man MovieReviews98 *Archie's Funhouse DVD *Do You Believe Me? *Fill In The Blanks CreepyPasta Lost Episode! *Lost Youtube Video *Obsessed *Pa tonbe nan men moun Dyab la (Don't Fall Into the Hands of The Devil) *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode Part 2 *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode Part 3 *The Bat * The True Cry Baby Lane (Total Truth) *Tree, The Neriza *Crossover *Go Forth! *Obsessive *The Truth *93064th Goodbye Ninjaofdarkness55 *Terror-Bytes Normanbates *Dil's Origin *The Circuit ObliterationoftheSelf *The Magician's Escape *Unearthly Trio *The Grey Citadel, Area 541 *The Noise in the Kitchen *They Came From Behind *The Stone of Zen *The Obliteration of the Self Obloquy *AND THEN MANGLED CHILDREN *Refridgerat0r zomgozmgozm!11/!?1?/1 *Dogtags OffsetServbot *From the Blog Of Louis Tillman *A Marine In The Snow *The Angel in my Room ﻿ Orange.Soda *The Tunnel OwlScience *Don't Look Away *Humming Pistoljr *Wire Men Raidenist *9 *Abandoned Chateau *Black Prism *Face Bank *Fact and Fiction *From What I Heard *Grand Theft Auto: Satandreas *Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker - The Flood *Nintendo 3DS Oddity *Pikmin *Teddy *The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Creepy Pasta *The Plain *Tony Hawk's Last Skater *Video Tape *Youtube Poop: Creepypasta RaZuRiN The Old Mine 'RetardoTheMagnificent' *The Lost Shieldwall Ryan Kaufman *Go to sleep﻿ Ryonne *The Omnideoist theory Ryushusupercat *The Holder of Om Nom Nom Sanctuary Lost Feedback on any story is appreciated, but I'd really like comments on the stories that are meant to be serious (Nostalgia, Takotsube Cardiomyopathy, etc.) to have priority over the others. Especially the Candle Cove story, I really worked at that one. *Nastalgia: Return to Candle Cove (Or, 'See You Next Thursday') *The Most Hideous Legion *One-Upped *A Breakfast Visit From Bob *Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy *Yes, So Stop Asking Already Scotface *CB Radio *Night Watch *The Drip *Playing With Sound﻿ Sliding Ghost *Life Savers Spacez0mbie *Club Foot, Big Mansion Spikey X Ashe *Are You Scared? *Big Bad Wolf *Bon Appétit *Cryin' *Don't Look Out The Window *For A Good Cause *Jason's Home *Mailman, The *Paperface *Pinch of Salt, A *Someone In Black *Taxi *Warp Virus *Watch Your Step Suprememessage *Life Flower Garden *How I met Zalgo *4th Dimensional Gate, The *Hail to the King *Protectron-147 Series Droid *Bush Medical Center *Cold to the Touch *Hush, my Little Darling *I Just Wanted to be Loved *Halo: The Secret Flood *Download Complete *Spongebob Lost Episode: Spongebob's Fresh Start *STFU.avi *The One Who Devours Souls *Jail Game Findings *Standard Procedure *Secrets in The Earth *Sitting Here Waiting to Die Tera91 *CatDog Lost Episode *Invader Zim: GIR Goes Crazy And Stuff (alternate ending) The Monstre *Nezhyl Thelulz *The future is open Tleapaldt *The Lesson *Subject Q1100317 - The Human Torch Toxictheskunk89 *Scared Popcorn TreyTheNinja *The Day I Got Kidnapped WatchingYou You can close your blinds if you want. It won't mind. It can see you anyway. *Watching You Weirdozzy *Paranormal Experience *Pokemon Snap Beauty Whaleoh4060 *I'm Waiting XanCrews Okay, so, Empty and Empty (first go) are the same story but from a different emphasis on details. Empty is more emotional and Empty (first go) is more fact related, using times and specifics... I truly want an honest opinion on both. Which strengths each story has and which faults each has as well. I'm looking to make the story as good as I can, and am seeking criticism on this piece. If you want to make some criticism please go to my talk page and make your suggestions. Thank you. *Claudia *The Dream Journal of James *Dudley *Empty *Empty (first go) *Imprisoned *The Voice of the Prince *You'd Never Suspect This In A Small Town xenodeath888 *A Talk with the Thing xZippy *Grand Theft Auto 3: Deformed Pedestrian Zerotheimpaler *To Find the Real World TheNicholasParkusComplex You know the words, so sing along for me baby. *My Dog *Repressed *Necrosis Yamkastan *Green Eyes *I Defeat Herobrine *Amor Eterno *The Pharaoh's Curse JimmyTheKeybladeWielder *spongecry.avi *Five String Guitar Category:Meta